Love, Attraction and Friendship in Sacramento
by kathiann
Summary: Collection of one shots and drabbles that I wrote for Yanna for the jello forever summer secret santa.  They all deal with love, attraction or friendship between our two favorite characters.
1. Maybe Next Time

**Authors Note: **These were all done for Yana for the Jello Forever Summer Secret Santa. Not all of them are as short as this one.

**Summery:** Just a normal afternoon at a crime scene.  
**Prompt:** Jane finally gives into his attraction to Lisbon in the most inopportune time.

He looked over at her, the way her hair was falling into her face as she leaned over the body on the ground, the way the sun was shining made her look like an angel—glowing and saintly. He shook his head, this was not the time to be thinking about that.

"Lisbon," she looked up and his mind went blank, what was he going to say? "I'd say foul play was definitely involved."

"Really Jane? What was your first clue?" He could tell she was not amused.

"Well, the hole in the side of his head where the bullet hit him was a big tip off, then the whole being dumped by the side of the road thing…" he trailed off when she just looked at him, her expression clearly reading un-amused.

"Anything helpful Jane?" And he couldn't help it; he just had to tell her.

"I think you're beautiful." She just looked at him.

"Are you OK, Jane? I know it's a bit hot out, maybe you should get some water and go sit by the truck." She stood and dusted off her hands on the back of her jeans. An ordinary act, but for some reason, right that second, he just couldn't help himself, she was so gorgeous.

Jane walked up to where she was still standing by the corpse and took her by both arms. He looked straight into her eyes and before he could say or do anything Lisbon smiled up at him, "Whatever you're thinking of doing right now Jane, look around. There are too many people."

He nodded and stepped back, suddenly embarrassed at the way he had been acting and looked away.

"But Jane, next time, I'm all for it."


	2. Almost Enough

**Summery:** Just another day at the office, another pissed of Lisbon, another uncaring Jane.  
**Prompt:** Jane finally gives into his attraction to Lisbon in the most inopportune time.

They were in trouble, well, more her than him. He'd insulted a rich and powerful person who he was almost certain was a murderer. Sadly, he had been wrong, but not by much, it had been the jerks wife. But they still ended up in front of Hightower. Being the golden boy that he was he knew Jane was safe, but Lisbon…she'd already been suspended once for his behavior, one day it would be worse, but he couldn't help it.

He looked back over at her, she was fuming. Yeah, he was in for it. He looked back at Hightower; he should really be paying attention to what she was saying.

"You need to rein him in Agent Lisbon. This time I was able to talk the senator out of pressing charges, it would have looked bad in the press, what with his wife having just being arrested for murder, but at the same time, this isn't the first time this has happened."

"Yes Ma'am, I understand completely." Lisbon glared at him and he looked down at the floor. He didn't watch as Lisbon walked out of the room, he didn't need to; he'd go bother her later.

"It wasn't her fault." He said to Hightower when the door stopped swinging.

"She's responsible for you Patrick, if you screw up, it's on her head." He cringed, this needed to change.

He didn't say anything to Hightower, just walked out as was his way. He walked toward the bull pen when he saw her sitting at her desk, the light in her office off, the light on her desk on. The way it illuminated her, the gentle glow and the shadows on her face…

Without thinking he stepped into her office and right up to her desk. "Lisbon, I just wanted to say…I'm sorry. I know I was out of line."

"I'm sorry isn't going to change the fact that I'm about two missteps away from getting fired Jane." She didn't look up from the papers she was signing on her desk. He knew from experience that she wasn't really working, just trying not to look at him. Taking another tactic he stepped around to the side of her desk and crouched down so that he was on eye level with her.

"Lisbon, I am truly sorry that my inability to control my actions seems to always get you in trouble. I don't mean to cause you or anyone else on this team harm, either physical, personal or career wise. I really do care for you."

"If I didn't know you better Jane," she looked over at him and started back slightly at how close he was, "I'd think that you were actually apologizing. Luckily for me I know how to spot your bull shit." She stood up, knocking him back onto the floor and grabbed her bag, already packed and ready to go.

"I'm not going to put up with it forever Jane. One day I'm just going to have enough. It'll come down to me or Hightower, but I'm not going to be around forever and your next handler might not be as gracious as I am."

Jane watched as she almost stalked out of the door. The sting from where his backside had hit the floor hurt almost as much as the wound to his pride. She didn't believe his heart felt attempt at an apology. And worse, she'd looked damn sexy telling him off.


	3. On With the Show

**Summery:** What Jane thinks of the dress.  
**Prompt:** Pre-episode tag to "A Price Above Rubies". Jane's reaction to Lisbon's dress.

She didn't like these sorts of functions. Schmoozing with all the wealthy and stuck up people just because they donated money to someone or something. So they paid her paycheck, that didn't mean she wanted to drop a boat load of money on a dress that she was probably only going to wear once. She didn't even like to wear dresses. At work she wore pants and dressed less feminine so that people wouldn't think she was incapable of doing her job. At these functions, she had to dress like a woman; it was something she had a hard time dealing with.

She had taken a taxi to the function, she knew that she'd never be able to drive in this dress, it was far too poufy. Standing in front of the door she caught her reflection in the glass, despite her displeasure of having to dress up and act pleasant and grateful to the people inside the hotel, she did love the way she looked, even if at the moment she still had her jacket on.

She noticed a glint of color out of the corner of her eye and turned to see Jane's car pulling up to the curb Not wanting him to see her standing there admiring her own reflection she quickly went inside to shed her coat and find the rest of the team. If she was going to be put through the hell of making nice with the donors, she might as well make them participate too.

The first thing Jane noticed when he pulled up outside the hotel that the CBI had rented out for the night to throw their little gala was Lisbon hesitating before going inside. If he wasn't mistaken she had actually been looking at herself in the glass of the front doors. He wasn't close enough to see what she was wearing yet, but knew that her in a dress was an almost once in a life time opportunity and so he quickly passed the keys to the valet and went pounding after her.

There was already a large crowd of people in the ball room when he got past security and was finally admitted to the party. He glanced around quickly at the waiting hoards of people, there to be entertained, not really seeing them. He had eyes for just one woman right now, and that's who he was really looking for.

It didn't take him long to see her, standing there; ramrod straight back, next to Cho. The back of her dress was stunning, it was obviously strapless, and the sight of her bare shoulders was enough to send him either running to her, or running away from her, he hadn't decided yet.

He knew it was a dangerous slippery slope, but he couldn't help it. He had to keep looking. He maneuvered around the room so that he could see her from the front. She was so regal looking, her makeup was impeccable, even from the distance he was at he could tell that. She didn't wear much makeup at work, something he's always wondered about. He assumed that it was because she didn't want to look too feminine in such a masculine job.

But tonight, tonight she was anything but trying to hide her femininity, she was embracing it. He felt the same desire to go running for the hills, but knew that Lisbon was counting on him tonight to be on his best behavior, or, at least to do some tricks and raise some money.

He might not be able to come to grips with the fact that he might be looking at someone other than his wife in a way that wasn't pure friendship, he could go about the shell of a life that he had developed in the past years.

He took one last lingering look at Lisbon talking to some of the benefactors and sighed, time to put on a show.


	4. I Know

**Summery:** A confrontation of sorts that leads to confessions of sorts.  
**Prompt:** Post-ep tag for 2.05 (Red Scare) where Lisbon notices that something upsets Jane after he spoke to the widow and she asks him again when they're alone, leading to Jane confiding in her.

That widow said something to Jane. He thinks he can lie to me, but I know. I knew what it was that she said: I heard her talking to Jane. I know, I was supposed to be helping Cho carry the pizza, but I was coming to grab plates out of the kitchen when I heard their voices.

Growing up, I always held firm to the belief that my mother knew that we missed her, that we wanted her to still be there, and that I was upset that my last words to her had been in anger. I always believed that she knew how very truly sorry I was that the things hadn't ended differently.

Hearing Jane tell that widow that he didn't think that his wife and child believed that he was sorry…unless I miss understood and what he was saying was that he didn't want things to have been different, but I knew that wasn't the case. Jane loved his wife and child almost more than anything. The amount of guilt and remorse that he carried over their deaths and his role in them was almost more than he can bear sometimes, even I can tell that.

I waited until the rest of the team left before talking to him. It had been a difficult case, fuelled with lies and deceit and memories that should have staid berried for all those involved. I knew from experience that Jane wouldn't be sleeping when I walked into the bull pen, even though his eyes were closed.

I debated for a few seconds on the best way to approach him, and in the end settled on just sitting beside his prone form on the couch.

"Jane, I know you're not sleeping." I said by way of beginning. "I know that you're not sleeping, because I overheard the conversation that you had in the kitchen before." I paused, not knowing if he was going to respond. When he didn't I continued. "Jane, I know you think that you're the only one who's ever gone through a tragic lose. But it's not true. I lost my mother as a young child…though you know that. The last words I ever spoke to her were that she was mean and not faire because she wasn't letting me come with her to the store. It was stupid, and I didn't mean it, but I'll always remember that my last words to my mother weren't ones of love."

I paused again, looking down at him. Someone who didn't know him like I did wouldn't t5hink he had moved at all, but I could tell. There was an ever so slight tightening of his jaw, a slight stiffness in his arms that hadn't been there when I had begun to speak.

"Jane, knowing that my mother is somewhere looking down on me, that she knows how truly sorry I am that my last words to her were spoken in anger. That she knows how much I would go back and change things if I could." I paused again, wondering if he was even listening to what I was really saying. "I know it's not quite the same Jane, but you have to know that your wife and daughter don't blame you, that they know how sorry you are about what happened."

I looked at him again, his posture still slightly tense, and sighed. I waited for a few seconds for him to say something, anything, before getting up and walking back towards my office.

"Lisbon." I stopped when I heard his voice and turned around. He was sitting up on his couch, turned towards me. "I know."

That's all he said before he laid back down. "Jane…"

"It's still just hard. Hard to know that if I had been there…and I know that if it was me, I'd still carry a grudge, I'd be upset, and I don't know if my wife would ever be able to forgive me."

I wanted to go back to him, wanted to comfort him, but I knew he wouldn't let me. That's just the way it was. We both suffered in silence…one day, maybe that would change. But for now, we would just be alone together.


	5. I Love You I Need You

**Summery:** After Red John, the reactions of Jane and Lisbon...but not the way you think.  
**Prompt:** Jello video set to "Realize" by Colbie Callait. (Ok, so it's not a movie, but it is what I used)

I think I love her. I haven't felt this way in such a long time. I'm not sure what to do.

I think I love him. This isn't anything like the silly school girl crushes I've had in the past. I'm not sure what to do.

One month since Grace shot Red John. One month since Jane had walked away and Lisbon had just watched him go.

The team didn't ask why, there was no reason to. They all knew it was going to happen.

He stood looking out over the river and wondering. He hadn't left Sacramento like they all thought. No, he had no reason o back to that house that held so many memories for him, more bad than good.

Here there were happy times to think of. Just over there, the little café where they had made plans to save Lisbon when she'd been framed for murder. Just further he could see just the corner of the CBI building where the whole team, lead by Lisbon, had placed their jobs on the line so many times to help him get closer to his goal of Red John and revenge.

That thought made him once again turn his eyes to the expanse of calm swiftly moving water below him. He knew why Grace had done it, why she had pulled the trigger while he'd stood there, a knife to the throat pleading with Lisbon not to shoot. To just let Red John do what he was going to do.

A month's reflection had led him to realize that the only way that Grace, sweet innocent Grace, would know to come up behind them would be if it had been planned before hand. He didn't know what to think about that. Even though he'd had time to think he couldn't figure out why Lisbon, knowing what he wanted, would plan porously to change it. Populously defy his wishes.

It was quiet this time of night, even in the middle of the city. She liked to come up to the roof of the CBI building at night to think. It was a habit she had developed after Kristina Fry had been taken by Red John. When it was found out that she hadn't been taken so much as gone willingly it had almost killed Jane. By extension Kristina's betrayal had also affected her as well. It shouldn't have, but anything that affected Jane affected her.

That was what she was up here tonight. She knew that Jane hadn't left town. She'd seen him lurking in places, the café they liked to get coffee and tea at, the grocery store near her apartment…

She had considered the thought that she had imagined it all, but no…she'd called to him once and he looked straight at her before he almost took off running, fleeing from before her.

If she stood on the edge of the roof ledge she could just see the bridge over the river. She looked at it now and saw a lone figure standing on the small walk next to the road. Illuminated in the spot light of the street lamp and still too far to be sure, she knew, she just knew, that is was Jane. She watched the figure move closer to the bridge and a fist of fear gripped her heart causing her to gasp and run from the roof.

I don't know if it's worth being here anymore. Sometimes it seems it would just be easier if I could just close my eyes and make it all go away.

I feel so lost as if the one thing I've been keeping it together for has disappeared. I need him.

Grace had been the one to think up the plan. Rigsby had thought it was a good idea. OF course he did. He still followed Grace around like a lost little puppy. Cho hadn't said anything about the plan, but had volunteered to be the one to do it. That had been the plan, but when it came down to it she'd gotten there first and been the one to put a bullet in the back of Red John's head.

Lisbon hadn't known what they planned to do. That they had planned to 'save' Jane. If she'd known she would have stopped them.

He heard a noise behind him as he leaned on the railing watching the water flow by. He didn't need to turn his head to know who it was.

"Are you going to run away from me this time?"

"How did you find me?"

"Magic."

"You don't believe in magic."

"Neither do you."

He felt her warmth as she leaned against the railing next to him.

"I saw you from the roof of the CBI building."

"That is some magic. You can barely see the bridge from there."

"I just knew it was you."

Silence at times is golden; here it was just painful, as if the elephant in the room was standing on their heads.

"Why did you do it?"

"I didn't know what they had planned."

Silence again, slightly less painful.

"I didn't know 'til afterwards. They didn't tell me because they knew I would stop them."

"I think I'm glad you didn't."

When he came back to work he wouldn't hear 'sorry' from anyone. He knew they were just doing what they thought was the best. He went back to haunting two couches. One old and worn. The other new and not as comfortable. But the upside to that was the company.

One day I'll tell you how I feel

One day we'll both be whole.


End file.
